


Pranks

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall plays yet another prank on Gumball. Written with a friend from Writing Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

"Marshall Lee!" A man's voice shrieked several octaves higher than what it probably should have. "I'm going to kill you!" The vampire laughed uproariously, spinning in the air happily. A now black haired Prince Bubblegum charged into the room with a very angry expression on his face. "You infuriating -"

Marshall leaned upside down and kissed him, cutting him off. "Problem, Bubba?"

"T-the problem is that my hair is now black!" Bubblegum spluttered indignantly after being caught off guard by the kiss.

"Thought you needed a change." He winked with a smile.

"Well I don't!" Gumball snapped, hurt. "And I'm upset to know that my boyfriend isn't happy with how I look!"

Marshall floated down and hugged the other. "It was just some fun . . . I love you . . ." He said weakly, looking down.

Gumball snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it."

Marshall glanced up at him, grinning. "But you still love me~"

Gumball sniffed. "I don't know how I do. What with all your immature pranks and childish humor that takes delight in torturing me -" Marshall grabbed Gumball in for another kiss, raking his hands gently through his now black hair. The prince made a sound of surprise before melting into the kiss, feeling warm. When his scalp began to tingle, he pulled away to look in the mirror. He laughed at the results. His hair was it's normal bubblegum pink again. Marshall grinned and nuzzled the other's neck softly. Gumball smirked at the vampire. "So you're not mad that your prank didn't work?" He purred.

"A little bit." Marshall shrugged.

Gumball smiled and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss. "I'm sure you'll think of something else to pull on me."

"You know I will." Marshall smirked and Gumball rolled his eyes, walking off to go into the kitchen.

A moment of silence followed before a loud bang sounded. "Marshall Lee, I'm going to kill you!" Gumball screamed again before giving chase. Marshall cackled and jumped in the air to fly away from the angry prince.


End file.
